Kiss Cam
by navrina78
Summary: Marina gets dragged to a football game by Maren (Six), but she's seated next to some cute guys that make the trip worth while. Navrina (Eight x Marina) Appearances by some of the garde! Please read and review!


**Kiss Cam**

"I can't believe you got me to come here," 'I say as I look around the sports stadium.

Maren somehow dragged me along to a football game, which I have no idea what it's about.

"It'll be fun! You won't regret it, Mar," she says.

"Who's even playing? The Licorice and the Macarons?" I ask confusedly.

Maren spits out her popcorn and starts dying with laughter. She laughs so hard, eventually tears run out of her eyes. I just stare at her, unamused.

"It's the _Lorics_ and the _Mogadorians_ , you dumbo."

I just look down and mumble, "Oh."

She just pats my shoulder with her left hand because her right one was busy holding a bag of popcorn and a soda.

"How about we just go take our seats," I say, wanting to change to subject. I read my ticket. N7 and look at Maren's. N6. We take about 10 minutes to find our seats because they were on the opposite side of the stadium. Once we get there, we count the rows to get to our section.

"A…B…C…L…M… N!"

We reach our row and say excuse me to the people occupying seats 1-5. We arrive at our seats and I plop down in mine, immediately noticing the boys in seats 8 and 9, specifically 8. He's turned the other way to talk to his friend, but I can't help noticing his luscious, dark brown locks of curls on his head and the casual, yet attractive clothes he's wearing. Next to him is a boy about the same age as him, with large muscles, shoulder-length black hair in a bun, and a good looking appearance. Maren catches me staring at the guy with the curly hair and laughs at me. I look for a second longer, but I realize that's a mistake when I see his friend look up at me, catching me staring intently at his friend. He not so discreetly nudges his friend and points to me, and when he does I whip my head to Maren and blush hard. I feel my face burning up and pretend I'm talking to Maren, but she smirked at me and I knew I was in trouble.

"Why are you pretending to talk to me, Marina? There looks to be someone next to you that wants to talk to you," she says very loudly.

My face burns even more, if it can, and I hit her for saying that. I put on a nervous smile and turn to my right, face to face with the most gorgeous man I've seen in my life. His eyes are bright green and stare into mine, and I can see specks of gold in them from how close we are. His skin is a beautiful golden tan. His nose is small and upturned and his plump lips are a reddish-pink. He has an easy grin on his face and doesn't look bothered by anything that happened.

"Hey," he says mellifluously. From that one word, I was smitten.

I nervously mumble a "hi" with a little wave. He didn't make fun of me at all for what I said before, instead he looked intrigued with me.

The loud static noise from the microphone breaks us from our trance and everyone's attention turns to the people on the field. The game starts quickly and Maren and the boy's friend become immersed in the game. As for me, I look out of the corner of my eye to the boy and keep studying him. He turns to look at me, probably feeling a set of eyes on him and I blush again. I quickly move my eyes to the game, but I have no idea what's happening.

Most of the people in the stadium jump up and cheer loudly when some player on the field was somewhere near the end of the field. I was clueless.

When everyone quieted down, I whispered to myself, "What?"

I didn't think anyone heard me but the boy next to me turned to me and whispered, "You have any idea what's happening?"

I blush and reply with a simple, "Nope."

He grinned and said, "Me neither, my friend Stanley here dragged me to this game."

"No way, my friend Maren forced me to come with her too!" we both laugh.

"By the way, my name's Naveen."

"Marina."

"That's a beautiful name, Marina. _Marina_ , " he rolled my name in his mouth, which made me blush. "So, what do you like to do?"

"Well I love to draw and-" I was cut off by more cheering, this time a little quieter. I came to the conclusion that the other team got points because Maren and Stanley weren't cheering and the player this time was on the opposite end of the field from last time.

"Hey look! They're doing the kiss cam!" Maren points out.

I look up and see couples flashing across the screen and kissing.

I turn to Naveen and laugh. "Haha. This is the only time when I actually know what's happening." he laughs with me.

I look back to the kiss cam and more couples flash across the screen. Then, the worse (or I guess you could say best) thing happened. It took me a second to realize what was on the kiss cam, or rather who. Me and Naveen. On the kiss cam. Together. I immediately start blushing, and so does Naveen. I frantically look around me and start saying "No, we're not dating. We're just friends!" but not one heard me because Maren and Stanley started yelling "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" over and over again. The crowd's attention diverted from the game to the kiss cam as more people in our section started to chant the same thing. After a minute, the whole stadium was chanting that and I turned into a tomato. Naveen looked at me and nervously laughed.

"What do we do?" I anxiously asked him.

He then smirked and said, "Let's give them what they want."

It took me a second to comprehend what he was saying, but once I did, I blushed hard again. I didn't know if he was being serious, but when I saw the genuine, inviting smile on his face, I knew he was telling the truth.

I looked around me and everyone was smiling and still chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I made up my mind quickly, and with all the courage I had, I started to lean into Naveen. He quickly closed his eyes and leaned towards me too.

When our lips touched, fireworks exploded in my mind. His lips were so soft, they felt like clouds. Our lips melted perfectly together and our mouths synchronized in rhythm. We kissed for what seemed like years, but I quickly realized what was happening and that everyone was still watching us, whether from right next to us, or from the gigantic screen displaying our kissing faces. My eyes burst open and I quickly pull back, blushing a deep red when I see everyone cheering around us. Naveen was grinning from ear to ear, looking like he had the best time of his life. Next to him, Stanley was whistling and clapped Naveen on the back. Maren had her phone out and was recording us.

"Delete that!" I scream at her, still blushing like crazy.

She pulls away from my grabbing hands and was giggling from that experience. "Haha! Everyone in the stadium already saw it so what's another few hundred people? By the way, you guys were so cute!"

Now, everyone was back to paying attention to the game, except for Maren, Stanley, Naveen, and me. We started talking together and got to know each other a little more. We found out that Naveen and Stanley are currently in one of the two high schools in the city, Lorien. We excitedly told them that we went to the other high school, Legacy, which was across the city and we could hang out sometime.

After chatting for another hour and only paying attention to the game when there was a "touchdown" as Maren told me, the game finally ended. The final score, with the Lorics winning, was 28-13. Maren and Stanley were ecstatic about that, while Naveen and I just clapped along. It was finally time to leave and people poured out of the stadium. I hugged Naveen one last time before we met up next Saturday to go to the movies to see "The Legends of 7 and 8." When we got to the exit, we went our opposite ways because they're ride was in parking lot 1, while my mom was in the parking lot 3.

Once we were out of earshot, Maren turned to me. "Oooooh! Looks like someone has a little crush!" Maren winks.

I blush once again and unconvincingly said, "No, I don't! He's just a friend." It came out so weirdly, I didn't even believe myself.

She thought the same because she rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure, just a friend," she said while putting "just a friend" in quotations with her fingers.

"Stoppp" I whined.

"Okay fine, but don't think I'm gonna forget this!"

I give a breezy laugh, "don't worry, I _know_ you won't."

We finally reached my mom and she asked the game was. I knew Maren was going to say something so before she got the chance, I gave a quick glare and gushed out, "It was so fun! I didn't really know what was happening, but I loved it! Maren and I just watched the whole game by ourselves and we won!"

I said that so enthusiastically, my mom looked at me funny, but didn't question anything. Maren just giggled in her seat. I gave another glare, but didn't hold it for long before I burst out laughing with her. My mom just laughed and shook her head.

I will never forget this game because of the memories to come.

 **AN: hey guys! so did you like it? do you want another part to come out with them going to see the movies and hanging out as a group? or do you just want to leave it as a one-shot? It's up to you guys! If you do,**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
